love in lucky star
by kittycat1277
Summary: piccolo,tien and krillin gets stuck in the lucky star world and they find three girls. will they find love? in this fic android 18 is not real.
1. Chapter 1

Tien, piccolo and krillin gets stuck in the lucky star world. In this fic pretend android 18 is not real. this is a dbz and lucky star crossover.

One day, kagami hiiragi was on her morning stroll with konata and tsukasa. "So oneesan (a/n big sister) have you ever thought of having a boyfriend." Tsukasa asked shyly. "NO WAY!" kagami screamed." Come on kagami- Sama having a bf seems fu-" konata got cut off when all of them saw three men fall from the sky. They ran up to see if they were ok. The three men go up easly. Once the men turned around they girls obseved them. One of the guys was tall and his skin was green, he wore a white turban and a cape. The other one was also tall, he had a thrid eye and he wore a white tank top and green pants. The last one was short he made konata feel tall. He was also bald; he wore an orange shirt and orange pants. The girls knew something was starting.

A/n: I own nothing but a car and a house, ok I own a lot of stuff just not dragon ball z and lucky star. Stay tuned for the next chapter


	2. places to stay

'thinking'

"speaking"

"YELLING"

"Ouch, what happened" tien complaned. "Your guest is as good as mine." said krillin. "Man my head hurt." Piccolo said holding the back of his head. "Mine dosen't" said krillin trying to act manly in front of the girls." Oh really." tien started "then what that red bump on the back of your head." Krillin touched the back of his head and screamed. "AAAAAHHHHHHH THAT HURTS." The girls giggled. Kagami walked up to piccolo. "My name is kagami." Kagami said politly. "Kaga-what" said piccolo. "KAGAMI" she yelled. Piccolo held is ears as she yelled. "Anyway"she started "you guys are going to need a place to stay, my house has two guest rooms." "What about this guy?" said tsukasa as she pointed at krillin. "It's ok; my place has a guest room." Said konata. "Then it's settled, three eyes and green will stay at my house" said kagami. Piccolo and tien glared at her. "And bald will stay with konata." " please exsuse my sister's rudeness" said tsukasa.

The next chapter will be called Learning Names. Stay tuned


	3. learning names

"Bye guys see you two at school."Said konata as she walked with krillin down the street to her house. "Good bye." said tsukasa. "bye." Said kagami. They started to walk the other way.

"So green guy what's your name." asked kagami. "Piccolo." He said gruffly with his arms crossed. "piccolo." She said quietly. "Like the flute" she giggled. Piccolo grunted. "Well don't be embarraed my name means mirror" she said trying to make him fell better. 'How much longer do I have to stand this' piccolo thought.

"Hey what's your name." tien asked. "Tsukasa" she said politly. "What's yours" she asked. "Tien." "What a nice name" said tsukasa. "Thanks" said tien blushing a little bit. "Well tien, you're going too really like our house." She said happly. 'I could get used to this' tien thought.

"Hey girl what's your name." said krillin. "Konata." "Dosen't that mean revengeful sprit." Said krillin. "Maybe it does "she said in a creepy voice "mwahahahha" krillin got scared. Konata giggled. "What's your name" she asked. "Krillin" "nice name" she said. "OH NO" said konata. "What" krillin got scared? "IM MISSING MY ANIME".she grabed krillin's hand and ran down the street. 'I hope she dosen't kill me' krillin thought.

Review, next chapter is called New Home


	4. New Home

"Were here" said tsukasa. 'Finally' thought tien. They all walked in and kagami ran up stairs. "Whatcha doing sis." Tsukasa yelled up stairs. No reply. "Sis?" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH."Screamed kagami. Tsukasa ran up stairs leaving piccolo and tien alone.

In the bathroom tsukasa saw kagami on the floor crying. "What's wrong sis." Tsukasa asked with a concerned face. "TSUKASA!" she screamed "what" said tsukasa even more worried. "I-I-I" kagami stammered. "Tell me" said tsukasa. "I gained weight!" silents filled the room. Tsukasa sighed. "Come on, oneechan lets go back down stairs." "What happened?" Asked piccolo. "I rather not say" said tsukasa. "Tien I will show you to your room. Sis you show piccolo to his room" said tsukasa. "Ok" said kagami. She gestured her hand to tell piccolo to follow her. He followed her.

Once konata entered she saw her dad. Her dad looked at krillin and said. "I approve". Konata blushed and so did krillin. "Not funny dad, come on krillin-san" she started to walk krillin followed. He was still blushing. Once they were alone konata said "sorry about my dad, he can is a pain in the butt some times". "No problom" said krillin knowing it would be hard living here.


	5. school

"SAY WHAT" yelled Tien and Piccolo. "You heard me you two are going to school." kagami said with a smirk on her face. "And I called konata to tell her to tell krillin that he's going to school too." "Geez, why do you have to be so damn annoying" said piccolo. Kagami glared at him. "WHAT DID YOU SAY" screamed kagami "YOU'RE ANNOYING" screamed piccolo louder. "I can't go to school anyway" said piccolo. "And why can't you" said kagami getting annoyed. "Do you really think they'll let a green alien in school" said piccolo "you have a point" said kagami.

Tien wasn't going to let piccolo get away with that. "What about that thing bulma made you?" Piccolo froze. "What thing?" Said kagami. "It's a wrist watch that helps him turn into a human." Kagami's face lit up "really" she asked elated. "Yep" said tien. Piccolo was still frozen. "This bulma person sounds like a geinus" said tsukasa. "She is "said tien. "Well piccolo turn on" said kagami. "Yeah piccolo, turn it on" tien teased. "Fine" said picolo. He turned it on and it worked. He had long black hair his skin was the same color as kagami's. His eyes were blue. "Are you happy now" he said annoyed. "Actually I am" said kagami.

"WHAT" krillin yelled "yeah, kagami said you have to go to school with Me." said konata "but I don't wanna" krillin complained. "Come on krillin-san it will be fun" konata insisted. "Please "she have him the puppy dog eyes. "Fine" said krillin. He knew school would bore.

Review, the next chapter is called Time for school.


	6. school time

Kagami woke up, got dressed, brushed her teeth and went to wake up piccolo because tien and tsukasa were already awake. "Hey piccolo" she said calmly as she shook him lightly. He was still in his human form. "Huh what" he babbled. "We're going to be late for school" he woke up and got dressed. Kagami and tsukasa got on there bikes and started to ride to school. They forgot got about tien and piccolo. They were about to turn around, but they saw tien and piccolo flying. They were so amazed they forgot about school. They stood there for a minute then they began to ride there bikes again.

Once they arrvied at school grounds they saw krillin and konata standing rather close and waiting for them. "Hey, krillin "said tien. "Hey guys." They all stood there borded except tsukasa and tien they were talking. Piccolo couldn't hear what they where talking about because he was in his human form. 'Curse these human ears' thought piccolo. They were talking about who would be the cutest coulpe. They both agreed that piccolo and kagami would be cutest couple. To bad they hate each other. The school bell rang so they walked in.

The next chapter will be called Meeting Miyuki


	7. Meeting Miyuki

"Time for lunch" said nanako, the teacher. The gang were talking untill a girl with pink wavy hair and glasses came over. "MIYUKI" the girls shouted. "Where have you been" asked konata "yeah" tsukasa added"we missed you" excaimed kagami. "Who are these boys?" asked miyuki. "Oh this is piccolo, tien and krillin". Kagami pointed out. "Nice to meet you" she said to they boys politly. "I have some bad new" said miyuki. "My mom is forcing me to go to a different school" she said sadly "this is my last day here". "Oh no" excaimed tsukasa. "That's not fair" said kagami. "That sucks"konata snapped. "I know but there nonthing for me to do" miyuki said sadly. " I have even more bad new she's picking me up early, I'll be gone anytime now." "what" all the girls excaimed. Just then the loudspeaker spoke "Miyuki Takara to the main office with you stuff". The girls sobbed as miyuki got her stuff. They said there final good byes to miyuki,the smartest girl they know. As she left kagami whipered "goodbye miyuki."

a/n : wasn't that sad, review, the next chapter is called fighting


	8. crushing

Kagami walked in piccolo's room. He was lying down. She knew he was awake.

Piccolo -San, can I ask you some thing" she asked. "

What" he said gruffly"

What do you do for fun?" she asked. She was curious

"Martial arts" he answered

".Really" her face lit up "I always wanted to learn".

"I could teach you if you want." He said. "But im a strict teacher" he warned. "

OK" she said "we'll have to do it later because konata and krillin are coming over" she explained.

"Fine with me" he said emotionless. "Great, thanks Piccolo-San" she grinned as she walked away.

Later that day konata and krillin came over. "Ohayo kagami-sama" konata and krillin excaimed.

"Hi guys "kagami greeted. They sat all sat at the table. They sipped tea and enjoyed cookies that tsukasa made. It was queit utill konata yelled

"all girls up stairs in kagami-sama's room." The girls ran up the stairs. Leaving the boys alone.

"I have to know now."Said krillin "know what" asked piccolo. "Which girl you guys are crushing on." He said. "Ok ok I have a tiny crush on tsukasa." Tien admmited. "I have one on konata" krillin admmited. Piccolo gruted. "Don't even try to hide it piccolo"said krillin. "We all know you got it bad for kagami." Tien stated "WHAT NO WAY!" he shouted. "Ok ok" krillin said calmly

"Ok I like krillin" said konata. "Tien" said tsukasa. Kagami just sat there. "Kagami likes piccolo "konata stated. "I DO NOT!" "Alright fine." Said konata.

Did I say fighting I ment crushing the next chapter is fighting


	9. fighting

"Are you ready" piccolo asked.

"Bring it on" kagami taunted. He came at her trying to punch her in the gut, but she grabed his arm and flipped him over.

As he got up kagami said "didn't know I could do that huh." Piccolo grunted. He got up and tried to punch her in the chest, but he ended up doing some thing else.

"YOU PERVERT" she shouted and punched him in the face. (a/n can you guest what he did) piccolo layed there. Then kagami realized what she did.

"Oh no" she grabed him and carried him up the stairs into her room.

The next day piccolo woke up and saw kagami sleeping on her desk.

'Did she take care of me all night and let me sleep in her bed' piccolo thought. Kagami woke up and saw piccolo had waked up.

"Good you woke up." Kagami said. "Umm, piccolo im sorry for punching you in the face, I couldn't control my temper."She said

"it's ok "piccolo said in a calm voice. "It's not right what I did, I shoudn't have touched your chest, I should be sorry."

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me." Said kagami.

"Deal."Piccolo said.

Awwww that was cute, review, the next chapter is called shopping.


	10. shopping

At the Izumi house every thing was queit untill. RING-RING-RING. .

"Hello" said konata as she picked up the phone.

"Hi kona-chan, wanna go shopping with me and sis" asked tsukasa.

"Sure, can I bring krillin?" asked konata.

"Sure, piccolo and tien are coming so what's one more" said tsukasa.

"Great I'll be over later." Konata assured.

"Ok" said tsukasa.

"Bye" they said to each other.

* * *

><p>at the hiiragi house<p>

piccolo turned into a human and tien had to were a cap to hide his third eye. On the way there piccolo and tien were having second thoughts about going to the "mall", but it was too late. They were there. They started to look for krillin and konata. Once they greeted one another. Kagami organazied what woud happen.

"I wanna buy clothes "said kagami.

"I wanna buy snacks." said tsukasa

I wanna buy manga" said konata.

"Im taking tien with me."

I'll take krillin" said konata.

Kagami sighed and said "then I guest I got piccolo. After were done shopping we'll meet back here." With that they took off.

At the clothes store kagami was only looking for stuff she could fit. Just then she saw something her size. She didn't check to see what the outfit was, she just ran over to they changing room. She came out and called piccolo over

"what do you-

." He cut his self off when he saw what kagami was wearing. She wore a pair of very very VERY short shorts and a shirt that shows her stomach. "

Do yo like it?" she asked. Piccolo couldn't answer he was frozen.

"I'll take that as a yes" she bought it for 5,000 yen.

"Let's go" said kagami.

Meanwhile, tien and tsukasa were still shopping for snacks.

"Pocky, yuzu, toppo. Yep I think we got everthing."

"were missing something" said tien.

"What" tsukasa asked? "

Pucca choclate, isn't that you favroite" asked tien.

"Oh yeah" said tsukasa "thanks for rembering."

Krillin and konata were in the manga store "which one shoud I pick." Inuyasha or ranma ½.

"How about this one?" said krillin. Konata gasped.

"The ranma ½ and inuyasha crossover with bloopers. She exclaimed."

"Your awesome krillin". She said as she bought it.

"Well I try" said krillin.

Next chapter is called more men.


	11. kidnapping

Parrings: piccoloX kagami, tienXtsukasa, krillinXkonata.

Tien, tsukasa, konata and krillin were inside enjoying cookies, tea and pocky. Kagami and piccolo were training …again. Everything was nice untill a huge hole appeared in the sky. And it said.

"Konata, tsukasa and kagami you three will be coming with me."

"What!" kagami excaimed. Just then a wind sucked the three girls in the black hole. Then the hole said

"I'll give you idot's a hint of who I am, I am from the same race as piccolo. With that the hole disappeared.

"What are we going to do" asked krillin.

"I got it" said piccolo.

"It's lord slug." Piccolo stated. "Well let's find lord slug'

* * *

><p>so kagami your the one piccolo loves right." Lord slug asked.<p>

"NO, HE DOSN'T LOVE ME AND I DON'T LOVE HIM SO STOP ASKING."

'I can tell shes lying' lord slug. She hears him think that, but this point she was lying to herself.

'I think I do love-." Her thoughts where cut off when piccolo, krillin and tien bursted in. kagami face lit up, then tsukasa's, then konata's. While tien and krillin fought him, piccolo came over to untie them.

"Thanks piccolo." Said kagami.

"Are we going to sit here and thank each other or are we going to fight. Piccolo stated.

"Right" said kagami as she got up. Krillin and tien were still fighting. Piccolo and kagami came in from behind and kicked lord slug in the back. Kagami started to punch lord slug repeatedly and it was actually hurting him.

"I had enough" lord slug shouted. Just then he shot a huge, powerful ki blast at kagami.

"Look out" konata cried. Kagami closed her eyes and thought she was going to die. Piccolo wasn't going to lose her so he jumped in front of the opened her eyes and saw piccolo in front of her.

"Piccolo…no" kagami whispered.

"No no no piccolo wake up please wake up". Kagami sobbed as she shook him.

"You can't be you just can't be please wake up." She sobbed harder.

"You baka" she yelled as she shook him harder.

"You didn't have to do that you baka."She sobber harder then ever "PICCOLOOOOOOO."

Then something happened.

A/n: can you guest what's about to happen. Btw baka me dummy or idot. Next ch is called kagami the sayin.


	12. kagami the saiyan

Last time: "you baka, you didn't have to do that" kagami sobbed harder. "Please don't leave me." She sobber harder then ever. "PICCCOLOOOOOO".

Piccolo was dead. (A/n not really) kagami snapped. Something happened. Her lavender hair turned blonde. Her purple eyes turn green and her aura was yellow. She had transformed into a super saiyan.

"Another super saiyan" krillin and tien spoke. she gave lord slug a nasty look and said

"prepare to die." She came at lord slug and kicks him so hard he smashed into a wall, then she put her hands over her head and shouted

"SUPER MASENKO"a huge blast came from her hands. The blast went to his heart killing him insanly. Lord slug was dead and so was piccolo or so she thought. Kagami heard clapping behind her; she turned around and saw piccolo smiling.

"PICCOLO" she yelled. She ran over tho give her teacher a hug. Holding piccolo tighter she said

"oh piccolo I thought you were dead." She began to cry tears of joy. Piccolo started to stroke her now lavender hair. Kagami then passed out from how much energy she used.

On the way back to the hiiragi house piccolo really hard about kagami and whether or not he loved her or not. He couldn't describe the felling he has for kagami.

'Oh well I'll figure it out sooner or later' he thought.

The next ch is called A New Villian. Review.


	13. A New Villan

One Monday morning at the hiiragi house, there were six people. The hard working kagami hiiragi. The air head, tsukasa hiiragi. The hardcore otaku, konata izumi. The alien, piccolo. The triclops tien shinhan and the midget krillin. Everybody was asleep until.

"EVERYONE GET UP OR WE'LL BE LATE" kagami shouted. Everyone immediately put their clothes on and gets ready. Konata, kagami and tsukasa rode their bikes to school and the other flew. During class kagami fell asleep. She was dreaming about her and piccolo. She couldn't help it. Her feelings for him were mixed. She couldn't tell if she loves him or hates him. It was so confusing.

"KAGAMI HIIRAGI." The Teacher yelled. Kagami woke up immediately. Everyone laughed at her.

"GO OUTSIDE THE CLASSROOM" the teacher yelled.

A few minutes later. "Mrs. Nanako can I go to the restroom" tien asked

"Sure" the teacher said. Tien walked out the door and stared at kagami. "

You go in trouble like me huh." No reply.

"Well Mrs. .Nanako can be a….ufgh.

Tien was kissing kagami. Piccolo came around the corner and saw what was happening. When tien took his lips off of kagami's lips she just stood there with a blank face. At lunch piccolo asked tien could he talk to him.

"Sure" he replied. They walked away.

"Ok, what's the deal tien?" Said piccolo

"The deal with what" asked tien.

"You kissed kagami" piccolo stated.

"What, I would never ever kiss kagami." Tien argued. "Oh, so I didn't see both of you sucking faces." Piccolo argued back.

"Maybe you should ask kagami about this." Tien suggested.

They walked back and piccolo called kagami over. "Kagami do you remember tien kissing you. Piccolo asked in a calm voice.

'He saw that' kagami thought. She sighed and said yes.

"That's all I needed to know." Piccolo walked away. 'Oh no' kagami thought.

When kagami came back to home room she found a note on her desk. It read: Dear kagami meet me at the park after school. Signed piccolo. Kagami blushed a little bit. When piccolo got to home room he found the same note only it was from tsukasa. At the park piccolo waited then he saw tsukasa with an emotionless face.

"What do you want tsukasa I have better things to do then to …ufgh."

Tsukasa was kissing piccolo. Kagami came around the corner and saw what was happening. The next day kagami saw piccolo walked up to him and slapped him. Hard.

"What the hell was that for?" Piccolo shouted. Kagami just stood there and said.

"I hate you." Piccolo's heart broke in half. Piccolo grabbed her shoulder, but she slapped him even harder and then turned around.

"Why?" kagami asked.

"What" piccolo was confused.

"Why did you shove your tongue down my sister's throat?" She yelled.

"She kissed me." Piccolo in a serious voice.

"Whatever you just did that to get revenge." Kagami yelled louder, she was stomped away. Later that day krillin left a note on konata's desk. It said the same thing as kagami's and piccolo's. There was a note on tsukasa's desk as well it said the same thing. Tsukasa waited until krillin showed up.

"Hi krillin, what did you want to talk about is it serious, I hope it's not, I remember this one time….ufgh.

Konata saw what was happening. Her krillin was kissing another girl and that other girl was tsukasa. The next day konata was avoiding krillin. Kagami was planning something she knew something was going on and another note was on her desk she knew what to do. She waited at the park until krillin showed up again. He tried to land a kiss on her lips but kagami got her water bottles from her book bag and poured the water on happened. Krillin exploded. It turns out krillin was a girl with green hair and blue eyes. Everyone came out of nowhere. Tien and piccolo grabbed her arms so she couldn't get loose.

"My name is kana I came from planet crappy and I …..Ufgh.

She screamed in pain. Kagami punched her in the grabbed her shoulder and threw her in the air and shot a Ki blast at her.

"Umm piccolo sorry for not believing you." Said kagami.

"Don't worry about it." When the others left kagami pulled piccolo aside and gave him a little peck on his cheek. "

Tell anybody about this and I'll kill you in you sleep." she warned. (A/n: a peck is a kiss; next ch is called prom dates)


	14. prom dates

One Tuesday afternoon the hiiragi sisters and konata izumi were studying. The youngest hiiragi sister, tsukasa wasn't able to focus on her studies. She was to busy thinking about tien asking her to the prom

flash back: tien and tsukasa were walking down the hall when tsukasa came across a poster that said the prom is soon choose your date end of flash back.

Kagami and konata was troubled about the same thing.

Tien was coming up the stairs thinking 'it's now or never.' He knocked on kagami's door and asked for tsukasa.

"Good luck sis" kagami whispered. Tsukasa took a deep breath and walked out the door.

"Ummm, t-tsukasa I have too ask you something." Tien stammered.

"Yes" said tsukasa. 'Just say it tien' he thought to his self.

"Ummm." He stammered again.

'Say it' tien screamed at his self.

"Tsukasa will you go to the prom with Me." he closed his eye and waited for an anwer.

"Sure" tsukasa said simply.

"Really?" tien said.

"Yeah I'll go with you." She gave tien a peck on his cheek. Tsukasa walked in the room and kagami and konata ran up to her quickly.

"Well, what happened?" Konata asked.

"He asked me to the prom." Tsukasa said with a huge grin on her face.

"I bet you said yes." Kagami said with a smirk on her face. Tsukasa blushes and said

"of coruse." Konata walked out and walked down the stairs and told krillin that then should leave. Half way down the street krillin stopped konata.

"Konata izumi" krillin stared. He grabed her hands and continued. "Will you go to the prom with me?" he waited for an anwer.

"Of coruse." She anwered.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 10 o' clock." Said krillin.

"krillin-San we live in the same house." Konata giggled.

"Oh yeah." He blushed.

Piccolo was planning a different was of asking kagami to the prom. He wrote a note. He turned into a human. He went up the stairs and knocked on her door.

"Kagami come here." He said gruffly.

"Ok."She said shyly.

She walked out the door. Piccolo gave her the note and ran off. She walked in her room.

"Did he ask you?" Tsukasa wanted to know. Bad.

"No, but he gave me this note. "She replied.

It read dear kagami, will you go to the prom with me, Signed piccolo. Kagami beagn to write a note and turned it into an airplane. Piccolo left the door open so kagami was able to throw the airplane into the room. Piccolo unfolded the airplane and read it. It read of coruse I'll go to the dance with you.

(A/n: next ch is called prom time)


	15. The End ?

It was prom time at the hiiragi ans izumi houses. Kagami wore a long puprle dress. Tsukasa wore red polka-dot dress. Konata wore a blue dress. The guys all wore had to turn into a human. Tien had to wear a black hat to match his suit and to hide his extra eye. Konata and krillin were holding hands. Tsukasa was holding on to tien's arm. Kagami and piccolo showed no contact at all, but they did stand close together. At the prom the saw a lot of people, even Ms. Nandoka.

"Ms. Nandoka, why are you here." Kagami asked.

"I just wanted to see who my students would come to the prom with." She simply said.

"Where's your date." Piccolo asked.

"I don't have a date." Said the techer. She almost souned happy when she said that.

'That poor woman' kagami thought to herself.'

Suddenly a huge guy came from the celling. He looked like a robot. Konata could already tell that was an enemy. She came at him trying to punch him in face, but ended up getting punched in the gut. She was falling to the ground, but krillin caugth her. Tien and tsukasa did the same thing and fell back down. Piccolo and kagami were charging up there attack from behind. "

SUPER MASENKO" kagami cried.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON" piccolo shouted.

That weakened him. Kagami was going to deliver the final blow untill the robot shot a ki blast at her. Her dress was ripped up. Kagami powered up and her dress ripped even more. She tried the punch him again, but it didn't came from behind and punch the huge robot and threw him up at the sky. Both kagami and piccolo shot a ki blast at the robot. It was dead.

"Aww man, the prom is ruined." Kagami complained.

Piccolo walked over to tien who was now healed .he whispered something in tien's ear. Tien nodded and look for the nearest CD player. He found a CD and immedenly played it. The song that was playing was romantic ageru yo. (A/n: the dragon ball ending, I'll give you romance.) Piccolo held his hand out.

"May I have this dance?" He asked politly.

"Yes you may" kagami said as she grabed his hand.

They began to dance. As they danced kagami tried to pull piccolo closer and closer untill he was close enough for her to said

"piccolo, I-I-I."

piccolo shhhed her, grabed her chin and kissed her.

'Now I know how I feel about her. I love her.' Piccolo thought.

The others just watched as there friends kissed. Tsukasa began to cry tears of joy. She was so happy that her sister found love. Some one tapped on tsukasa's shoulder. It was tien. Before she knew it, tsukasa was being kissed.

'How come I'm the only girl whoses not getting kissed'

konata thought. Krillin was tugging on her dress. When she turned around krillin pulled her down to his hieght and kissed her. So the dragon ball z boys fell in love with the lucky star girls. Piccolo and kagami finally realized their fellings for each other. The new couples were happy untill they all disapeared. Where did they go? Only the squeal will tell.

THE END?


	16. BLOOPERS

BLOOPERS

chapter 1.

tsukasa- So oneesan have you ever thought of having a boyfriend

kagami- ummm, whats my line?

director- this is going to be a loooooong day

* * *

><p>chapter 2<p>

tien- ouch, what happened

krillin-how the heck am i supposed to know. idiot.

director- that's not the line

krillin - yes it is, i have the script right here

director- *look at the script* WRITER!

me- heh heh sorry.

* * *

><p>chapter 3<p>

kagami- so green guy what's your name

piccolo- big green

kagami goes into a laughing fit

piccolo- what?

* * *

><p>Deleted Scene<p>

everybody is siting down

konata- ya know, i realize krillin doesn't have a nose.

tien and piccolo slap their heads

kagami-how do you smell stuff krillin

krillin- well-

director-time to get back to work guys

krillin- awwww

* * *

><p>chapter 4<p>

ACTION

tsukasa-what's wrong sis

kagami- I CUT OFF MY THUMB

CUT

director- try it again

tsukasa-what's wrong sis

kagami- I FORGOT MY LINE THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG

CUT

director- KAGAMI

kagami- i know, i know.

tsukasa-what's wrong sis

kagami-I'M SAILOR MOON

CUT

director- let's take 5

chapter 5

* * *

><p>ACTION<p>

piccolo- geez, why do you have to be so damn annoying

kagami-WHAT DID YOU SAY

piccolo- YOUR'E ANNOYING *cough* *cough* can i get some water

CUT

* * *

><p>chapter 6<p>

kagami and tsukasa were riding their bikes to school.

CRASH

kagami- damn it i fell down

piccolo-fail

* * *

><p>chapter 7<p>

ACTION

The gang were talking untill a girl with pink wavy hair and glasses came over.

kagami- KONATA!

CUT

konata- kagami, im right here.

kagami-oh sorry

* * *

><p>chapter 8<p>

kagami-Piccolo -San, can I ask you some thing

piccolo-What

kagami-What do you do for fun?

piccolo- yo mama

kagami- very funny piccolo

* * *

><p>chapter 9<p>

ACTION

Piccolo grunted. He got up and tried to punch her in the chest, but he ended up doing some thing else

kagami- FALCON PUNCH

CUT

director- that wasn't the line

kagami- i would do it again but it doesn't look like he's getting back up

* * *

><p>Deleted Scene<p>

kagami and tsukasa are in the living room

kagami- hey tsukasa, i found this lip gloss under my pillow

tsukasa- KAGAMI NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

kagami- *put's on the lip gloss*

tsukasa- oh no

It's poppin', it?s poppin?  
>(Okay)<br>It's poppin', it?s poppin?  
>(Yeah)<br>I gotta ask ?em 'cause if I don't  
>It's poppin', it?s poppin?<br>(I don't know)  
>It's poppin', it?s poppin?<br>(Let?s go!)  
>What you know ?bout me?<br>What you, what you know ?bout me?  
>What you know ?bout me?<br>What you, what you know  
>Is that my lip gloss is cool<br>My lip gloss be poppin?  
>I?m standin? at my locker<br>And all the boys keep stoppin?  
>What you know ?bout me?<br>What you, what you know ?bout me?  
>What you know ?bout me?<br>What you, what you know  
>Is that my lip gloss is poppin?<br>My lip gloss is cool  
>All the boys keep jockin?<br>And chase me after school  
>MAC, L'Oreal, yep, ?cause I?m worth it<br>Love the way I puts it on so perfect  
>Wipe the corners of my mouth so I work it<br>When I walk down the hallway, they can?t say nothin?  
>Oh, oh oh, my lips so luscious<br>The way I spice it up with the MAC-MAC brushes  
>L'Oreal got them Wa-watermelon Crush-es<br>That?s probably the reason all these boys got crushes  
>What you know ?bout me?<br>What you, what you know ?bout me?  
>What you know ?bout me?<br>What you, what you know  
>Is that my lip gloss is cool<br>My lip gloss be poppin?  
>I?m standin? at my locker<br>And all the boys keep stoppin?  
>What you know ?bout me?<br>What you, what you know ?bout me?  
>What you know ?bout me?<br>What you, what you know  
>Is that my lip gloss is poppin?<br>My lip gloss is cool  
>All the boys keep jockin?<br>And chase me after school  
>When it?s time for lunch, my lips still rock<br>kagami, melon with the hot pink top  
>Cherry, vanilla, flavors is a virtue<br>They lovin? lip gloss universal  
>The boys really like it, the girls don?t speak<br>They rollin? they eyes, they lip gloss cheap  
>It ain?t my fault but I can upgrade you<br>Show you how to use nice things with nice flavors  
>What you know ?bout me?<br>What you, what you know ?bout me?  
>What you know ?bout me?<br>What you, what you know  
>Is that my lip gloss is cool<br>My lip gloss be poppin?  
>I?m standin? at my locker<br>And all the boys keep stoppin?  
>What you know ?bout me?<br>What you, what you know ?bout me?  
>What you know ?bout me?<br>What you, what you know  
>Is that my lip gloss is poppin?<br>My lip gloss is cool  
>All the boys keep jockin?<br>And chase me after school  
>?Cause my lip gloss<br>It?s poppin?, it?s poppin?  
>It?s poppin?, it?s poppin?<br>?Cause my lip gloss  
>It?s poppin?, it?s poppin?<br>It?s poppin?, it?s poppin?  
>Sittin? in 8th period, thought I was in trouble<br>Dean called me on the loud speaker on the double  
>I stepped in the office like, ?Yes ?<br>She?s like, ?Girl ran out of my lip gloss an' ?  
>"Write down where you get yours from<br>?Cause I must admit that Bubble Gum  
>It?s poppin?, it?s poppin? ?<br>It?s poppin, she ain?t frontin?  
>And uh, I be lovin? it, I be, I be lovin it, uh<br>I be usin? it, I be, I be usin' it, uh  
>I be rubbin it, I be, I be rubbin it<br>On my lips, my lips, uh, my lip gloss  
>What you know ?bout me?<br>What you, what you know ?bout me?  
>What you know ?bout me?<br>What you, what you know  
>Is that my lip gloss is cool<br>My lip gloss be poppin?  
>I'm standin? at my locker<br>And all the boys keep stoppin?  
>What you know ?bout me?<br>What you, what you know ?bout me?  
>What you know ?bout me?<br>What you, what you know  
>Is that my lip gloss is poppin?<br>My lip gloss is cool  
>All the boys keep jockin?<br>They chase me after school

kagami- what was that

tsukasa X_X

kagami-tsukasa?

* * *

><p>chapter 11 (i skiped some chapters)<p>

kagami-PICCOLOOOOOOO *cough* *cough* water please

director- *sigh*

* * *

><p>chapter 14<p>

tsukasa-Did he ask you

kagami-No, but he gave me this note

It read dear kagami you smell like fishsticks

kagami-HHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAH

director- oh geez

* * *

><p>chapter 15 (last chapter)<p>

ACTION

He found a CD and immedenly played it. The song that was playing was hollaback girl

CUT

kagami- i love this song

tsukasa- DANCE PARTY

everyone stared to dance even piccolo

director-im staring to get a headace

ACTION

piccolo, I-I-I,piccolo shhhed her, grabed her chin and kissed her

director- Guys?

kagami and piccolo-...

director- Guys?

kagami and piccolo-...

director- piccolo,kagami GUYS

piccolo- huh

director- the kiss last 9 seconds

kagami-sorry

everybody-THE END

* * *

><p>i still own nothing<p> 


End file.
